Krabs Gets Kracked
by NMMacc18
Summary: After another failed attempt to steal the secret formula, Plankton seeks assistance in an unlikely ally. This leads to Mr. Krabs getting arrested for the various crimes he's committed over the years. Now facing trial, he risks losing everything and the secret formula to Plankton, which begs the question: Guilty or Not Guilty?
1. A Normal Day

**Chapter 1: A "Normal" Day**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Of course, by normal, I mean Plankton attempting to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for the bazillionth time.

This time, Plankton had created several duplicates of himself in his latest effort to steal the formula and had taken Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob hostage.

"Your reign of dominance in the fast food industry is over Krabs! Once my clones successfully get through your safe, the Krabby Patty Formula is as good as mine! Then, I can finally start mass producing your Krabby Patties, and then I'll finally be able to RULE THE WORLD!" Plankton laughed manically.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Plankton! You may have tied me and me one loyal employee up, but we'll find a way out of this metallic rope thingy!" Mr. Krabs retorted to Plankton.

At last, the clones successfully broke open Mr. Krabs' safe and handed the formula to Plankton.

"YES! Finally! Well, no need for these clones anymore." Plankton remarked as he pressed a button on one of his gadgets and caused all the clones to evaporate.

"You know it says a lot about yer character when you have to use multiple clones of yourself to get what yer looking for and then immediately get rid of them after you succeed." Mr. Krabs remarked.

"Well, what else am I going to do with them?!"

Dead silence filled Mr. Krabs' office.

"As I thought... Later Krabs! Your secret formula is finally mine!" Plankton laughed as he ran out of Mr. Krabs' office.

However, as Plankton was making his way through, he heard the sounds of tires squealing and sirens blaring.

_**"SHELDON J. PLANKTON, WE HAVE THE ESTABLISHMENT SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"**_

* * *

"But how?! You and the Sponge were the only ones in the restaurant and I had you two both tied up!" Plankton said bewildered as he was put into the back of the police boat.

"Simple, I called the police once you had completely made it into Mr. Krabs' office." SpongeBob explained.

"But you were tied up!" Plankton exclaimed.

"That? Oh, that wasn't the real SpongeBob, that was a paper mache copy of the boy you tied up with me. My cam- er, senses detected you were going to steal the formuler today, so we made it before you came!" Mr. Krabs explained.

"Curses! It doesn't matter what method I try, you always get the better of me! Your reign of terror will come to an end eventually! I've got lots, and I mean lots of-"

Plankton was cut off with the officer slamming the door shut.

"I'm assuming they'll give him the 15-20 for grand larceny, but the prison has gotta find a better way to keep him from escaping." The officer said to Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob as he left with Plankton in tow.

"Well boy-o, another Plankton plot has been foiled!" Mr. Krabs said pleased with himself.

"Yep! Good call on making that paper mache model of me Mr. K, he didn't even notice the difference!" SpongeBob said in agreement.

"That one-eyed fool was too focused on me formula to notice it!" Mr. Krabs laughed as the two walked back inside to the empty restaurant.

During this entire escapade, Squidward had been sleeping the entire time.

"MISTER SQUIDWARD!"

"Huh? Wah?" Squidward mumbled as he woke up confused.

"Once again, Plankton tried to steal me formuler, and you didn't do nuttin' to stop him!" Mr. Krabs said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I'm required to help you deal with your personal problems!" Squidward shot back.

"You're an employee! That's just what's expected of ye!"

"I was trying to catch up on some sleep since you have us work ungodly hours!"

"Oh, sleeping on the job again eh? That's gonna be deducted on yer next paycheck!"

"You don't pay me as is! I'm pretty sure you're violating labor laws with how low you pay us! Heck, I'm pretty sure this entire grease trap is a violation of pretty much every labor law in the book!"

"If you don't like it Mister Squidward, then why bother working here?!"

"Because this was the only job I could get and can seemingly only get no matter where else I look! You know what? I've had it! Putting up with idiotic customers, poor working conditions, low pay, and especially dealing with your cheapness and that obnoxious sponge day after day for years on end has practically driven me to insanity! I QUIT!" Squidward yelled as he threw his hat at Mr. Krabs and stormed out of the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs stood in silence for a moment, before Mr. Krabs spoke up.

"Oh he'll be back, I'm sure of it..." Mr. Krabs remarked.

"I dunno Mr. Krabs, he seemed pretty angry." SpongeBob said worryingly.

"Squidward has quit on us several times before and came back, it might be a few days or a couple of weeks, but he'll be back..." Mr. Krabs remarked.

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

Squidward was relaxing at home, sipping a cup of tea while watching the evening news. He hadn't started looking for a new job yet, electing to wait a while and enjoy some relaxation that he believed he deserved.

"...and in other news, Sheldon J. Plankton broke out of the Bikini Bottom Prison overnight." The anchorman said.

Squidward heard Plankton's name, and decided to listen, curious of what else there was to know about it.

"Prison Officials are still uncertain and confused on how he managed to break out, as he had been confined to Solitary." The anchorman explained, "Authorities are requesting that citizens be on the lookout for the criminal. Police suspect he could be plotting a serious attack against longtime rival Eugene H. Krabs, owner of the popular Krusty Krab eatery, as he was quoted in his trial as claiming that Krabs would be going 'down the river' once he got out."

A grin developed among Squidward's face.

An evil one that is.

He looked at his clock, it was past six, so the Krusty Krab was already closed. He decided to go give Plankton a little "visit" at the Chum Bucket.


	2. An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Alliance**

* * *

"It's just never gonna end! I've tried probably every infiltration in the book, and every time Krabs comes out on top!" Plankton complained to Karen, his computer wife.

"I think I understand honey, you've basically been saying that in different ways for the past twenty minutes." Karen remarked.

"Well yeah, how else am I gonna get my point across to you?" Plankton asked.

"I'm a computer..." Karen groaned rolling her computer eyes.

"That doesn't matter Karen! It's only so I can reveal to you how I'm going to take Krabs down for good!" Plankton exclaimed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Karen asked.

"Simple!" Plankton said as he pushed up a file with several papers in them, "In this file, I've garnered up all the beef on Krabs that I could find! From incident reports, to newspaper articles that went unnoticed, you name it!" Plankton exclaimed.

"And how do you think you'll be able to do that alone? Nobody's going to listen to you! To everyone in Bikini Bottom, you're nothing but a criminal and a failure!" Karen remarked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Plankton mumbled.

"I believe _I _may be able to help you with that." Squidward said as he came in the room with two notebooks.

"Huh?! What are you doing here?! You can't trick me that easily, I know you're gonna report back to Krabs!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Actually, I _don't_ work at the Krusty Krab anymore. I quit two days ago." Squidward explained.

"Well then... So what do you have to bring to the table?" Plankton inquired.

"Squidward dropped the notebooks on the table, squishing Plankton.

"Oops! Sorry about that..." Squidward winced.

"Eh, don't worry, I'm used to it by now." Plankton muttered as he broke free from under the notebooks.

"So basically Plankton, these notebooks contain all the dirty secrets about the Krusty Krab and the Krab himself." Squidward explained, "If you want to bring that cheap Krab down, you're gonna want my help."

Plankton opened one of the notebooks, and began to read what was in there, and grinned evilly.

"Well then Squidwill..."

"Its Squidward..."

"Oh yeah, sorry..." Plankton said coughing in embarrassment, "It seems like we could make quite the team here... If we were able to combine our gift together, Krabs and the Krusty Krab will be cracked for good!"

"Yeah! We could get the authorities involved, and get some well-deserved restitution!" Squidward said in agreement.

"Yes, then the Krabby Patty Formula will be all mine, and my reign of dominance can begin!" Plankton laughed evilly.

"So uh, what's in for me?" Squidward asked.

"Oh! Uh... I'll make sure you can launch a successful career playing the Clarinet!" Plankton said.

"Perfect! Sounds like we have a deal!" Squidward said as he shook Plankton tiny hands, or whatever you want to call them.

And so, for a good three hours, Plankton and Squidward plotted and put together pieces of their dirt, and soon had developed a great case against Mr. Krabs.

"Perfect! That old Krab is finally going to get what's coming for him!" Squidward remarked happily.

"Indeed he will... Karen, do us a favor and ring up the BBBI would ya?"


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

The next morning, the Krusty Krab opened for business as usual. Even though it was still early, the Krusty Krab was unusually busy at 10:30 in the morning.

Since Squidward was no longer working the cash register, Mr. Krabs decided to take over at the register so he could ensure that he was maximizing profits anyway he could.

During a break in the influx of customers ordering meals, SpongeBob went to sweep up the floors, when he heard something.

"Hey, Mr. Krabs, do you hear helicopters?" SpongeBob asked to his boss.

"Helicopters?! Boy, I don't know what you're hearing, but all I'm hearing is the jingling of cash in the cash register!" Mr. Krabs remarked as he opened the cash register so he could sniff the money for the twelfth time that morning.

But then, SpongeBob saw several black and official looking boats surround the Krusty Krab.

This caught Mr. Krabs' attention.

"I thought the inspectors weren't coming until next Tuesday!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed confused.

Then, several agents crashed through the roof, and several others stormed in.

The customers who were still eating ran out screaming for their lives, and Mr. Krabs was pinned to the ground. SpongeBob, on the other hand, was quietly led out of the restaurant.

"WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?! I HAVEN'T DONE NUTTIN'!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he tried to break free from the agents holding him to the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Eugene." Said a fish in a black suit as he walked up to Mr. Krabs.

"And just who do you think you are?" Mr. Krabs asked coldly to the fish.

"I'm Wilson Q. Dolphus. Director of the Bikini Bottom Bureau of Investigation." The man replied.

"Okay, Mister 'Director', what do you think yer doing coming into MY restaurant?!" Mr. Krabs growled, demanding answers.

"Well, it's quite simple Krabs, we've received some damning information about you and your various illegal activities here at the Krusty Krab, dating back from decades to just a couple days ago." Dolphus explained.

"This is a load of barnacles! I've run a clean business for years! And now you come in accusing me of some mahogany that I never committed!" Mr. Krabs protested.

"Oh I'm afraid not Krabs, we've got loads, and I mean _loads _of files on you. Take him away boys." Dolphus said snapping his fins.

The agents handcuffed Mr. Krabs and hauled him into a paddy wagon and drove off.

"So uh, one of your friendly agents explained this whole situation for me but, I think you've been terribly mistaken! Mr. Krabs has been my boss for many years, and he would never do anything that was out of line or illegal! He's one the most honest bosses out there!" SpongeBob exclaimed to Dolphus.

Dolphus laughed, "Oh Sponge, you may have been here for many years, but I believe you've been too oblivious to see the true nature and greed of that Krab..."

"But I just don't understand! Mr. Krabs is far too generous and caring to do anything to harm anyone!" SpongeBob protested.

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Dolphus inquired.

"Oh, I don't get paid for promoting Mr. Krabs and his good word, I'm just paid to make Krabby Patties and deliver them to the wonderful citizens of Bikini Bottom!" SpongeBob remarked proudly.

Dolphus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I think we got just about everything we needed from here boss, we should be able to seal this place up now." An agent said to Dolphus as the last few agents placed some boxes from the raid in a truck.

"Seal up the Krusty Krab?! But how will I be able to get inside so I can work?" SpongeBob exclaimed shocked.

Dolphus facepalmed, "Look Sponge, I know that all of this is hard to process right now, but you gotta understand that your boss is a criminal, he's been using you, and abusing you and your co-worker for years! Not to mention all the other illegal stuff he's done! I don't know how else to explain it..."

"Will the Krusty Krab re-open soon?" SpongeBob asked.

Dolphus sighed as he got into his boat, "I don't know Sponge, it all depends on how the trial goes..." And with that, he shut his door and drove off, along with the other agents.

SpongeBob sighed and walked slowly back home.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Squidward and Plankton had watched the entire thing go down.

"Well then, we might as well begin preparing for court..." Plankton chuckled.

"Yes, definitely..." Squidward said laughing as the two walked back into the Chum Bucket.


	4. The Looming Battle

**Chapter 4: The Looming Battle**

* * *

Pearl, Mr. Krabs' daughter, was enjoying some time at Goo Lagoon with some of her friends when her cell phone rang.

Pearl grumbled as she went to answer it, "Ugh, who is it now?!"

"Pearl! Me daughter! I need help!" Mr. Krabs begged from the other line.

"UGH! Dad! What now?! I'm trying to hang out with my friends!" Pearl said extremely annoyed.

"This might be hard to process sweetie, but daddy is in jail right now..." Mr. Krabs winced.

"Oh my gosh! You're in jail?! What did you do?!" Pearl exclaimed shocked.

"I've been framed and accused of numerous crimes! But don't worry! I'll get out soon! I don't know how I'm gonna get out right now since I haven't had a court date yet, but you gotta listen to me! I need you to get back to the house as quick as you can before the BBBI raids that as well! I need you to get all of me money, all me belongings, and anything else with that's in me name! Don't worry about your stuff for now we'll-"

_**CLICK**_

Mr. Krabs gasped as he realized Pearl had hung up on him.

"Unbelievable! Betrayed! By me own daughter!" Mr. Krabs cried out as he began to sob.

"Uh, Eugene Krabs?" An agent interrupted as he walked into the room.

"Oh! Uh, sorry about that..." Mr. Krabs winced.

"Doesn't matter to me... So uh, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here, you are aware of the charges you're facing here, correct?" The agent asked to Mr. Krabs.

"Yes! All 373 counts against me are all a load of barnacles! I'm gonna fight 'em all!" Mr. Krabs said pounding his claw on the table.

"Okay then... So I take it you aren't confessing anything to us?" The agent asked.

"Of course not! I've done nothing wrong! I demand to speak with me lawyer!" Mr. Krabs demanded.

"Uh, about that... we're trying to work on getting you a court-appointed lawyer since basically all your money has been seized as part of the investigation and all that." The agent explained.

"ALL OF ME MONEY?! WHY I OUGHTA!" Mr. Krabs yelled attempting to lunge out of his chair only to get pulled back by his handcuffs.

"Everything will be situated for you Eugene." The agent reassured. Mr. Krabs sighed sadly.

_**Two hours later...**_

Mr. Krabs sighed in his cell. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last several hours. One moment he was at work operating his restaurant, the next thing he knew he was being hauled away by BBBI agents.

"Eugene Krabs?" A guard called out.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Oh thank Neptune! Send him in!" Mr. Krabs said relieved.

SpongeBob walked in.

"Hi Mr. Krabs!"

"SpongeBob me boy! Thank goodness yer here!" Mr. Krabs said happily.

"Yep! Just dropping by to deliver you the good news!" SpongeBob said excitedly.

'Everything is going back to normal?" Mr. Krabs asked excitedly.

"Uh... no. Not yet at least, I just wanted to come and tell you that your defense team is set!" SpongeBob said.

"You're me lawyer?!" Mr. Krabs asked excitedly.

"Actually no, but your lawyer _did _make me part of the defense team, so technically I'm the assistant!" SpongeBob explained.

"Wha? Then who's me lawyer then?" Mr. Krabs asked confused.

"Patrick!"


	5. Defense Attorney Pat

**Chapter 5: Defense Attorney Pat**

* * *

"PATRICK?!" Mr. Krabs shrieked.

"Yep!" SpongeBob replied.

"Hey Mr. Krabs! The court made me your, your, uh..." Patrick said forgetting what his title was again.

"You're my defense attorney you barnacle brain!" Mr. Krabs said impatiently.

"Oh yeah! That's what it was called!" Patrick said remembering, "Oh yeah, why is the Krusty Krab closed?"

Mr. Krabs facepalmed, "Because, I'm being framed for all these ridiculous crimes that I have no involvement in! How on earth did you become a lawyer anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story..." Patrick began.

Mr. Krabs sighed.

"So you know how these lawyers and doctors have those fancy plaques in their offices that say that they are a lawyer or doctor and that?"

"Yes."

"So one day I thought, 'I should get one of those!' and I actually found a place in town that made those plaques for ten bucks, so I paid them to make me a lawyer one. Would you like to see it next time I visit?"

"Preferably not, continue."

"So I got it and hung it up in my rock, it looks pretty cool. However, what I didn't know is that basically, they put me on some list in case they need someone for a case I guess. They told me they couldn't find any other lawyers on the list that were available, so I was their... last resort I think they said..."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Mr. Krabs grumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs! Patrick may not have any experience or qualifications to be a lawyer, but we're all in this together! Through the power of teamwork, we'll fight off these charges, and everything will go back to normal!" SpongeBob said determined.

"I hope..." Mr. Krabs sighed, "Let's prepare for my arraignment tomorrow shall we?"

"What's an arraignment?"

Mr. Krabs groaned.

* * *

_**The Next Day... **_

SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs waited patiently in court before after what seemed like forever, their turn came.

"Alright next case, People v. Krabs. Defendant has... what the... 373 charges against him?!" The Judge said bewildered.

"Yeah, the defendant is charged with a litany of crimes here..." The court officer explained.

"Isn't this a federal case?" The Judge asked.

"Yeah, but for whatever reason the arraignment had to be here." The court officer explained.

"Alright, whatever. How does the defendant plead?" The Judge inquired.

"My client pleads guilty your honor!" Patrick announced proudly.

"GUILTY?! NO YOU BARNACLE HEAD!" Mr. Krabs yelled at Patrick.

"Your honor, please excuse my friend here, this is his first case..." SpongeBob said apologizing to the Judge.

"Alright then... So the defendant is pleading _Not _Guilty?" The Judge asked to be sure.

"Yes, I am innocent on all of these charges!" Mr. Krabs said defiantly as he glared at Patrick in annoyance.

"Very well then, does the prosecution have a recommended bail amount?" The Judge asked.

"I mean, I'm not the actual prosecutor for this case, but the actual one recommended that no bail be set." The presiding prosecutor said.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Krabs shrieked.

"Yes, based on the fact he is charged with hundreds of crimes, and is seen as a danger to society, at least according to Franklin Hardnose." The presiding prosecutor explained.

The Judge and Court Officer gasped.

"Who's Franklin Hardnose?" SpongeBob asked the Judge.

"Only the most ruthless prosecutor in all of Bikini Bottom! He's taken cases for over twenty years, and has never lost once!" The Judge said, shivering in fear.

Mr. Krabs gulped.

"Based on Mr. Hardnose's recommendation, I'll just go along with it and say the defendant will remain in custody. He scares me!" The Judge remarked.

Mr. Krabs grumbled as he was led away by the bailiff.

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs, we'll come to visit you tomorrow so we can begin planning our defense!" SpongeBob called out.

"Don't we need tartar sauce to do that?" Patrick asked.

"No Patrick, how's that going to help prove that Mr. Krabs is innocent?"

"I don't know, I just want some tartar sauce."

SpongeBob sighed.

* * *

Squidward was out sunbathing when he noticed SpongeBob and Patrick walked back. He was in a rather good mood so he decided to chat it up with his two neighbors.

"Well hello SpongeBob and Patrick, where have you two been all day? It's been rather quiet around here today." Squidward greeted as he got up from his lounge chair.

"Oh hi, Squidward! Patrick and I were at Mr. Krabs' arraignment." SpongeBob replied.

"What?! Mr. Krabs?!" Squidward said shocked.

"Yeah. Can you believe what happened to him? He's been falsely accused of a bunch of crimes!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh trust me, I heard..." Squidward said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Patrick is his lawyer and I'm Patrick's assistant. And together, we're going to prove Mr. Krabs innocent!" SpongeBob said confidently.

Squidward burst out laughing.

"Patrick as his lawyer?! This case is as good as won!" Squidward laughed.

"Wait, what do you have to do with this case Squidward?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

Squidward sighed, "Oh SpongeBob, let's think here for a second. Who else would expose Krabs for his various crimes?"

"I mean I know he didn't do it... But could it be Plankton?"

"I mean you're partly right I suppose..."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple! I have so much dirt on Krabs, and so does Plankton! So, we combined our information together, and took it to the Bikini Bottom Bureau of Investigation!" Squidward explained laughing.

SpongeBob and Patrick gasped.

"Squidward! Why on earth would you play such a cruel prank?!" SpongeBob said in shock.

Patrick lunged at Squidward and attempted to beat him up.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU PULL SUCH A SICK JOKE?! YOU'RE DEPRIVING ME OF MY NEPTUNE-GIVEN RIGHT TO HAVE KRABBY PATTIES!" Patrick yelled as he beat up Squidward before SpongeBob pulled him away and Squidward ran and locked himself inside his house.

"I just can't believe this! We gotta tell Mr. Krabs about this now!" SpongeBob said, still shocked.

Patrick agreed and the two ran off to the station.

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he slammed his claws on the table.

SpongeBob and Patrick had just finished explaining to Mr. Krabs to how their discussion with Squidward revealed that him and Plankton were working together to bring Mr. Krabs down.

"I just don't understand why Squidward would betray us like that Mr. Krabs, it just isn't like him." SpongeBob said.

"I know Squidward wasn't always a big fan of how I ran me business, but to betray me and team up with Plankton? It's just unreal..." Mr. Krabs said shaking his head.

Just then, a guard came into the room the three were in.

"Sorry to disturb, but I figured I'd pass so more information about the trial to you guys. So it'll be held at the First Courthouse of Bikini Bottom starting next week. Your judge will be the Honorable Judge Swisher." The Guard explained.

"Judge Swisher?! He's the toughest judge in Bikini Bottom!" Mr. Krabs remarked.

"Yeah, and you got Hardnose at Prosecutor, good luck winning a trial with those two!" The Guard said laughing as he left.

Mr. Krabs sighed, "Well boys, I know the odds are well against us, but I know that you've two have gotten me out of sticky situations before, so let's keep that streak going shall we?"

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs, you can count on us!" SpongeBob said saluting to Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah! Then I'll be able to eat all the Krabby Patties that I want!" Patrick said excitedly.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs sighed.


	6. Opening Statements

**Chapter 6: Opening Statements **

* * *

"All rise for People of Bikini Bottom v. Eugene H. Krabs. With Honorable Judge Samuel Swisher presiding." The Baliff boomed as court began for the first day of Mr. Krabs' trial.

"Alright. Court is now in session. So, Eugene Krabs, you are fully aware of all 373 charges that have been brought against you, and it is still your intention to fight them all?" Judge Swisher asked to Mr. Krabs.

"Indeed I am yer honor. I can assure you that I am absolutely, 100 percent, not guilty on all charges!" Mr. Krabs said confidently.

"You know Mr. Krabs, in my courtroom, defendants who say stuff like that are always guilty..." Judge Swisher said coldly.

Mr. Krabs gulped.

"But of course, it could always be different, I never know... Does the defense have an opening statement?" Judge Swisher asked.

"Indeed I do your honor." Patrick said as he got up and approached the jury.

Squidward and Plankton looked at Hardnose and grinned, they knew Patrick's opening statement was going to be weak.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, there comes a time in life when we are often faced with obstacles. Some of these are big, some are small, though our goal is obviously to get past them." Patrick began.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs looked at each other confused.

"We face our battles that we want to, and will overcome. These battles are often filled with lies and embellishments, which is why today, I will prove to you, the jury, how mayonnaise is, in fact, an instrument!"

Mr. Krabs groaned and put his head down, SpongeBob facepalmed, and Squidward and Plankton had to hold in their laughter.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Judge Swisher asked to Mr. Krabs, visibly annoyed.

"No your honor! My friend is a very inexperienced lawyer! He's trying his best! Really!" SpongeBob said to the judge.

"Does this lawyer even know what this trial is even about?" Judge Swisher snapped.

"What's a trial again?" Patrick asked.

"I got this Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he jumped out and approached the jury, trying to save face.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, the charges against our client are nothing but lies! Mr. Krabs is one of the most honest, hardworking, understanding, and generous bosses out there! He would never do anything illegal! He's being falsely accused by his enemies out of jealousy! They are jealous of his generosity which has helped the Krusty Krab thrive for years on end!" SpongeBob said quickly before going back to the defense desk and smiled nervously at Judge Swisher, who gave no expression.

Hardnose got up to begin his opening statement.

"Greedy, reckless, abusive. These are just a few of the words that can be used to describe Eugene H. Krabs, who stands before you, ladies and gentleman of the jury, charged with several criminal counts including worker abuse, destruction of property, harassment, attempted murder, just to name a few..." Hardnose began.

Mr. Krabs gulped.

"This crustacean to many has been known for running the popular Krusty Krab restaurant. While it has delivered burgers that many have enjoyed indulging themselves in for the past several years, he is far more than a restaurant owner. He is a thief, a madman, cheap beyond comprehension, abusive, the list goes on! And let's think rationally for a moment, would you really think that someone that has been charged on 373 counts really be innocent?"

The jury members nodded at each other in agreement. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob glanced worried looks.

Hardnose walked back to his table with a smug grin on his face, being rather pleased with himself.

"Well now that statements are out of the way, will the defense call up their first witness?" Judge Swisher asked.

Patrick had fallen asleep, and SpongeBob had to elbow him so he could get up.

"Wha? Oh yeah! The defense calls... uhhhh..."

SpongeBob handed a piece of paper to Patrick.

"uhh... Shel...tin... Ja... Ton..."

Judge Swisher glared at Patrick.

"Defense calls Sheldon J. Plankton to the stand!" SpongeBob piped in.

"You know what you gotta do." Squidward said to Plankton as he approached the stand.

"Oh trust me, I've waited _years _for this moment." Plankton said grinning evilly to Squidward as he made his way to the stand.


	7. Plankton Takes the Stand

**Chapter 7: Plankton takes the Stand**

* * *

"So Plankton, where were you on the night of the murder?"

SpongeBob groaned and dragged Patrick back to his seat. Judge Swisher seethed angrily.

"Sorry for that your honor... Anyway, so... Plankton..."

"Yes?" Plankton asked innocently.

"So you'll admit to stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula more times than any of us could count, correct?"

"Well, _steal _is such a harsh word... More like, attempting to reclaim what is rightfully mine..." Plankton explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that your various attempts to steal the formula including giant killer robots, clone armies, explosives to try and get it back so you can try and 'rule the world' like you always go on about is trying to _'reclaim it'_?!" SpongeBob snapped.

"OBJECTION! The defense is making assumptions!" Hardnose called out.

"Sustained. Unless the facts have been presented in court, they are only seen as assumptions, Mr. SquarePants." Judge Swisher cautioned.

"Sorry about that...But Plankton, didn't you and Mr. Krabs make the Krabby Patty Secret Formula together?" SpongeBob asked.

"Technically we did, but I was the brains behind it! Besides, Krabs modified it to make it unhealthier! I wanted to make it healthier so it would improve the health of the denizens of Bikini Bottom!"

"That's a filthy lie! Not to mention you try to serve people unedible chum!" Mr. Krabs yelled out.

Judge Swisher banged on his gavel.

"Order! Order! Mr. Krabs, please refrain from making outbursts in my courtroom _or else..._Continue..."

"While I will admit that I may have gone a little overboard on my attempts to stea-er, reclaim the formula, Krabs has attempted to murder me several times!" Plankton accused.

The courtroom gasped.

"Oh really? How so?" SpongeBob asked, doubting Plankton.

"Oh come on you Spongefreak! You were there most of the time! Let's not forget all the times he's ruthlessly stepped on me! I mean come on Krabs, that does hurt more than you think it does!"

"Well you _were _trying to steal the formula, so what else was he supposed to do?" SpongeBob shot back.

"I don't know! Maybe something a little more humane! Can we roll the film?" Plankton asked to Judge Swisher.

"Is there actual video proof of this stomping?" Judge Swisher asked curiously.

"Indeed your honor, if you would let us play Exhibit A, it could give some perspective of the abuse Mr. Plankton received at the hands of the defendant." Hardnose said, grabbing a few videotapes.

"Very well, play them!" Judge Swisher ordered.

And so, for the next five minutes, the courtroom watched in horror as they watched clip after clip of Mr. Krabs squishing Plankton, some were more gruesome and cruel than others, which did not help Mr. Krabs at all.

After the clips finished playing, Judge Swisher spoke up to break the silence.

"So, does the defense have any more questions?" Judge Swisher asked.

"If possible, I have one more thing I'd like to say your honor." Plankton spoke up.

Judge Swisher nodded, and Plankton went off.

"I also forgot to mention that this Krab nearly drove me to suicide! This... this... maniac discovered my fear of whales, and then dressed up as his daughter, who is a whale, and terrorized me to weeks on end! I was ready for the bus to come and take me to the next life! But ironically, it was his dimwitted and loyal worker who ended up convincing me otherwise!" Plankton ranted, fuming with rage.

"Oh yeah?! Well I object to all of that! That is nothing but a bunch of lies! You think you're such a bigshot, going on about all these lies, but I'm hungry! We shouldn't be here right now! We should all be gobbling down on Krabby Patties with extra mayo! But you've stripped that right from us, for your lies that you're brainwashing everyone with!" Patrick yelled as he jumped up and attempted to attack Plankton, before two guards caught him and dragged him out.

"He may be a doofus, but he's right!" Mr. Krabs yelled out.

Judge Swisher banged his gavel furiously.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THIS COURT! I will no longer put up with the shenanigans of Mr. Star, I am removing him as an attorney and making Mr. SquarePants Mr. Krabs' official defense attorney!" Judge Swisher declared.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs glanced at each other happily.

"However, I shall be enforcing the Sheller Rule as well!" Judge Swisher declared.

"What in Neptune's name is the Sheller Rule?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"If you two knew anything about legal code, it's a rarely used power that Bikini Bottom Judges have the right to use when they can no longer put up with a side's way of conducting themselves, and will prohibit them from calling up any more witnesses." Hardnose explained smugly.

"Well explained, Mr. Hardnose." Jude Swisher commended, "Unfortunately Mr. SquarePants, while you have been taking this case seriously, your friend and boss don't seem to quite know how to conduct themselves in the courtroom."

"Barnacles! I've done a better job than that tubby starfish!" Mr. Krabs retorted.

"Don't argue with me Krabs. It isn't looking good for you right now, so I wouldn't push it." Judge Swisher warned sternly.

Mr. Krabs gulped.

"Does the Prosecution have any witnesses they would like to call up?"

"Indeed your honor, we actually have hundreds of them." Hardnose replied.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs both gulped, while Squidward and Plankton grinned.


	8. Witnesses Galore

**Chapter 8: Witnesses Galore**

* * *

"...and after all that, he left me in the hospital for two weeks! The police didn't even bother trying to charge him, so he acted like it never happened!" The Health Inspector said.

"And would you say that he greatly changed your view on the Krusty Krab?" Hardnose asked.

"Yes! He claims that I laughed the whole thing off, and the organization refused to let me inspect it again because he complained that I would be 'unfair'!" The Health Inspector said angrily.

"No further questions... Your witness, Mr. Squarepants..." Hardnose said cockily.

SpongeBob walked up to the health inspector nervously.

"So, Mr. Health Inspector... Are you for _sure _that Mr. Krabs was the-"

"Oh come on Sponge! You know that your boss was behind all of this! And you were in on it as well! Had a not swallowed on that fly, that 'Nasty Patty' would've killed me on the spot! And he tried to cover up the fact with the various ways you two tried to kill me, and he gets away with it! What is there to prove?!" The Health Inspector snapped.

"...No further questions..." SpongeBob said meekly as he trudged back to his seat.

Mr. Krabs patted SpongeBob on the back, "Don't worry boy-o, I'm sure the rest of these witnesses you can crack."

Unfortunately for Mr. Krabs, he was wrong.

The next several days further proved to incriminate Mr. Krabs.

* * *

"He injured me and my kid! He got arrested for it, but then he bribed the police to let him go and he got away with nearly killing everyone that rode that Mauna Loa ride!" One mother said.

"His cheapness caused him to stop buying patties and instead served us moldy ones that looked like sponges during his 'Krusty Sponge' campaign, and got off scot-free because the judge was a fan!" Another fish said.

* * *

"Why yes we did briefly date, but it didn't end up working out. Since then, he's broke into my house several times and stolen a bunch of my stuff!" Mrs. Puff accused.

"You're a convicted felon! Why would anyone listen to you?!" Mr. Krabs shot back.

"Mrs. Puff, please! I'm sure you're mistaken!" SpongeBob said assuringly.

"You know that trying to convince me to help your boss isn't gonna help you get your license SpongeBob..." Mrs. Puff said.

* * *

"He tricked his employee into writing lies about almost everyone in Bikini Bottom with his tabloid paper! He ruined so many citizens' reputations, including mine!" Larry the Lobster said.

"I mean technically the boy wrote the stories, I just took the money, so blame him!" Mr. Krabs said defensively.

* * *

"He stole Clamu's egg and sent her into hysteria! I mean yeah we all threw peanuts at him and that, but he never got arrested for it!" A zookeeper said.

"It was free day!" Mr. Krabs protested.

* * *

"He and his accomplices did a panty raid on my house!" Mrs. Krabs said fuming.

"I've told you a thousand times, it wasn't what it seemed!" Mr. Krabs said defensively.

"You don't even give your dear mother discounts at your own restaurant!"

"Nobody eats free at me restaurant!"

* * *

This went on for several days, and no matter how hard SpongeBob tried, he couldn't prove anything to help Mr. Krabs' case.

Almost two weeks after the trial had started, Squidward went to the Chum Bucket to pick Plankton up to go to court.

However, when he went into the Chum Bucket Kitchen, he saw that Plankton was sick.

"Plankton? Are you alright?" Squidward asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me Squidward, just a little cold, that's all." Plankton said coughing, "I'm just gonna stay home and take it easy today...Who's on the stand today?"

"I believe someone from the Bogus Business Bureau for all the workers' rights violations, then me I believe..." Squidward replied.

"Excellent, we're getting closer Squidward... soon everything, and I mean everything, we'll soon be ours! HA HA-COUGH!" Plankton said as he went into a coughing fit.

"Indeed it well Sheldon, indeed it will..." Squidward replied as he went to leave.

* * *

"...and Mr. SquarePants, your boss clearly had no care for you or your co-worker, otherwise, the violations we found over the years would have been nonexistent." The Bogus Business Bureau Representative explained.

"No further questions..." SpongeBob said sighing as he went back to his side.

"Prosecution calls Squidward Tentacles to the stand." Hardnose said.

Squidward walked up to the stand, confident in himself.

"So Mr. Tentacles, I know you and Mr. Plankton have discussed this with me several times, but would you care to explain in detail the abuse you have received during your tenure at the Krusty Krab?" Hardnose asked.

"Certainly! To this day, I question why on earth I took on that job at the grease trap they call the Krusty Krab. In the years that I have worked there, that cheap Krab that stands before you has mistreated me greatly! He once made me work for 43 days straight with no breaks at all! He barely even paid me! And that's just scratching the surface..."

And so, for the next 45 minutes, Squidward went into great detail about Mr. Krabs' miserly habits and his various schemes. He discussed the dangerous working conditions, various health and safety hazards that were broken, and basically every other crime Mr. Krabs committed.

SpongeBob got up determined to sway Squidward to help Mr. Krabs.

"So Squidward, you've gone into a whole lot of detail about what you claim Mr. Krabs has done..." SpongeBob began.

"_CLAIM_?! SpongeBob, just how oblivious are you?! You were there working as well!" Squidward snapped back.

"But Squidward, I think you're greatly exaggerating this! I mean sure, Mr. Krabs has made a few mistakes here and there, but there's nothing wrong he did here! He was doing it for the betterment of the Krusty Krab!"

"_BETTERMENT?!_ Do you not hear yourself right now SpongeBob?! You've been ridiculously loyal to Krabs since you started working at the Krusty Krab! You're the only Barnaclehead in the world that would be stupid, and I mean stupid enough to still work for that Krab no matter what he's done to you!"

The courtroom was silent. SpongeBob walked back to his side with no emotion.

"He doesn't know what he's saying Mr. Krabs..." SpongeBob whispered sighing to Mr. Krabs, who gave SpongeBob a pat on the back.

"And that should wrap up court for today, does the Prosecution have any more witnesses?" Judge Swisher asked.

"Only one more your honor." Hardnose replied.

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs looked at each other confused, who else was there to get called up?

* * *

"So Mr. Squarepants, would you please describe to the jury your experiences working for the Krusty Krab?" Hardnose asked the next day.

"Well...It's kinda hard to explain... I have worked for Mr. Krabs as a Fry Cook at the Krusty Krab for many years. And in those years, Mr. Krabs has taught me many life lessons and values, and has been a second father to me!" SpongeBob began.

"Oh brother, this freak is going to go on for _hours..._" Plankton mumbled.

"Ya think?" Squidward whispered back.

And Plankton was right, SpongeBob went on for over an hour how great Mr. Krabs was and all that other sucking up to the boss kind of stuff.

However, to the Prosecution's surprise, the Jury seemed moved by SpongeBob's testimony.

"You did it boy-o! I think you've done a number on them!" Mr. Krabs said hugging SpongeBob.

"All I had to do was tell the honest truth Mr. K, and that's all that really matters!" SpongeBob replied.

Hardnose scoffed, "You see ladies and gentleman of the jury, that testimony you heard right there shows how brainwashed that Sponge is! I mean seriously, if you recall Mr. Tentacles' interaction with him yesterday, he is the only one out there that would stick with Krabs through thick and thin! I mean come on! Out of all 105 witnesses, he's the only one that has spoken anything positive about him!"

"Because all the others were doing nuttin' by lying and spoiling me good name!" Mr. Krabs shouted out.

"Silence!" Judge Swisher yelled as he slammed his gavel.

"So to wrap this case up ladies and gentleman...for the past two weeks, you've heard scathing testimony about how Eugene Krabs truly is, from over a hundred witnesses nonetheless, and if you are honestly going to think that Sponge's testimony disproves everything that you've heard, then clearly you would have failed the judicial system. It's time that Krabs pays for his crimes, and those who suffered should get that restitution they most certainly deserve." Hardnose said as he wrapped up and walked back to his side, he gave Squidward and Plankton a thumbs up.

"And that will wrap up testimony for this trial." Judge Swisher said, "Now members of the jury, I ask you to think of everything you have heard over this two-week trial, and think to yourselves: Is Eugene Krabs guilty, or not guilty? That question is up for you twelve to decide." Judge Swisher said to the jury before they went to deliberate.

For three hours, the jury deliberated, everyone was in on pins and needles, waiting to see if the jury would come out. And after what seemed like forever, the jury filed back out.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Swisher asked the jury foreman.

"We have your honor."


	9. The Verdict

**Chapter 9: The Verdict**

* * *

"Very well... now to make this go much quicker, I'll ask to see if you all came to the same consensus on all the charges." Judge Swisher said to the jury.

"We did your honor, we had the same verdict on all of the charges." The Jury Foreman replied.

"Good. That'll make things go much faster. Will the defendant please rise and face the jury?" Judge Swisher requested.

Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob got up and faced the jury. This was it. Two weeks full of witnesses seemed to dig a deeper and deeper hole for Mr. Krabs, but SpongeBob's testimony seemed to have caused the jury to consider a thing or two. Was it going to pay off?

Squidward and Plankton were also nervous. After everything they had done to get Mr. Krabs to trial, they were this close to finally triumphing over him.

"How does the jury find the defendant?" Judge Swisher asked.

"We, the jury find the defendant, Eugene H. Krabs..."

Everyone in the courtroom was at the edge of their seat, anxiously waiting to hear the verdict.

"...Guilty on all charges..."

"No...He can't...he can't..." SpongeBob said in disbelief. Mr. Krabs stood there with an emotionless expression.

"Its over...we actually won..." Plankton said in disbelief.

Mrs. Krabs quietly led Pearl out of the courtroom so Pearl wouldn't make a huge scene.

Judge Swisher disrupted all the chatter.

"_Well then_... I can't say that the verdict shocked me in the slightest. Eugene Krabs, you have been proven, and clearly shown to be nothing more than a greedy, cheap, criminal scum."

Mr. Krabs looked at the floor in shame.

"In my 37 years on the bench, I have had many criminals come through my courtroom. Some were thieves, some were harassers, some were cold-blooded killers. But without a doubt, you are by far the most _despicable, _reprehensible criminal that I have ever had come through my courtroom."

Mr. Krabs nodded sadly.

"It's a good thing the BBBI seized literally everything you own, because that will definitely help with restitution payments."

"The Secret Formula is going to be mine at last..." Plankton whispered, very pleased.

"And quite frankly, you don't deserve to have anything anyway. With that in mind, I hereby sentence you to life in prison at the Bikini Bottom Maximum Security Prison, hopefully you'll gain some sense for your crimes as you live out your days there..." Judge Swisher decreed sternly.

Mr. Krabs sighed sadly.

"The court thanks the jury for its work the last two weeks. Justice has been served, and those who suffered shall finally get restitution that they deserved... Court is adjourned!" Judge Swisher said as he slammed his gavel.

Two guards handcuffed Mr. Krabs and began to lead him away.

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs, we can appeal! We can get a new trial!" SpongeBob said hopefully.

Mr. Krabs and the guards stopped, Mr. Krabs sighed.

"You know what SpongeBob? You shouldn't even bother..."

"But why sir?"

"SpongeBob... In all the years I've known ye, you have been without a doubt, the most hardworking and loyal employee that I ever had... The truth is... is that Hardnose was right, I've brainwashed ye..."

"But Mr. Krabs-"

"Everything I was accused for, I was actually guilty of. Plankton and Squidward were right to come after me, I've done more bad than I have good, perhaps even more than Plankton..."

SpongeBob was flabbergasted, Mr. Krabs was admitting that he was guilty?

"I've come to realize that what I did was truly illegal and malicious, and now, I must pay for those consequences... I'm sorry boy, I've let you down..."

The guards led Mr. Krabs out of the courtroom, and SpongeBob stood there for a few minutes in complete shock.

However, on the other side, the mood was rather different.

"It was truly an honor to help you two out." Hardnose said as he shook hands with Plankton and Squidward.

"Mr. Hardnose, the amount of work you put into the case was extraordinary, and it had us coming out on top!" Squidward thanked.

"It was my pleasure. I'll make sure you two get your restitution swiftly, hopefully in the next couple of days." Hardnose replied.

"_Soon enough, it will all be mine..." _Plankton thought to himself.


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

* * *

"...and in other news, the Bikini Bottom Breau of Investigation confirmed today that the first sets of restitution were being sent out following Eugene Krabs' conviction last-"

_**Click**_

SpongeBob shut off the TV in disgust. He hadn't left his Pineapple since the trial had ended. He was still in shock, and really was slumping into a state of depression. Since Mr. Krabs ended up being found guilty, it essentially went without saying that the Krusty Krab was no good. And of course, with no Krusty Krab meant that there was no job for SpongeBob. Being a fry cook had been his livelihood. He missed grilling and serving Krabby Patties every day, and he didn't know what he was going to do now. Sure he could get another job, but it just wouldn't be the same.

_**KNOCK KNOCK **_

SpongeBob just sighed and further slouched in his chair. Gary went ahead and answered it.

"Meow?"

"Aw howdy 'ere Gary! Is SpongeBob home?"

"Meow."

"Can I come in and talk to him?"

"Meow."

Gary let Sandy in, and she saw SpongeBob just lying in his chair, depressed.

"SpongeBob?"

"S-Sandy? What are you doing here?" SpongeBob asked surprised.

"I just came here to check on ya. Haven't seen ya in a while." Sandy replied.

"Oh, thanks. It's just been kinda rough for me the last few weeks..." SpongeBob replied.

"Yeah SpongeBob, I'm really sorry about what happened, butchya gotta move on..." Sandy said.

"I mean Sandy, I don't know how to! I just feel...feel... so betrayed! Mr. Krabs was a second father to me! He tricked me into thinking everything he did was legal, but NO! He was nothing more than a criminal scum! And I just went along with it-"

"SpongeBob calm down!" Sandy said panicked trying to calm down SpongeBob before he snapped.

"Sorry..." SpongeBob mumbled apologizing.

"Look SpongeBob, I get it, it's hard to come to terms with, are you just gonna keep lounging around like a bull during the winter and sulk?" Sandy asked, determined to get SpongeBob motivated.

"I mean, what am I gonna do Sandy? Being a fry cook was the best job I ever had."

"Come on SpongeBob! Forget about the fry cook job! Think about yourself for a minute! What kind of qualities do you possess?"

"Well...Usually I'm happy, outgoing, friendly, and optimistic..."

"Exactly! You can get a job somewhere by just being you!"

"By just being me?"

"Yes! They don't call ya SpongeBob SquarePants for nuttin'!"

"Hey, you're right! I can do that! I know I'll be able to!"

"That's the SpongeBob I know!"

"Thanks Sandy, you're the best!"

And the two hugged.

And they kept hugging.

Let's just say they hugged more than what a hug between friends would last.

* * *

"...alright, so I'll come and sign the record deal on Thursday and then we can get to work! Nice to be working with you!" Squidward said as he hung up the phone. He was thrilled. Plankton had held up his end of the promise, and got Squidward connected with an agent, who managed to get Squidward a record label. His dreams were finally starting to become true.

**_RING!_**

Squidward picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Squidward my man! Hey, you wanna come down to the Chum Bucket? The just delivered the Secret Formula! I wanted to share it with you!"

"Sure thing Plankton, I'll come right over!"

* * *

Squidward entered the Chum Bucket expecting to hear laughter from Plankton, but he heard quite the opposite.

"Plankton? Plankton wake up honey...PLANKTON! OH NEPTUNE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"


	11. Changing Times

**Chapter 11: Changing Times**

* * *

SpongeBob rushed into the hospital room.

"Is he gonna be alright?" SpongeBob asked.

Squidward shook his head. Plankton had been fighting pneumonia throughout the entire trial, but for the most part, he was able to stay well thanks to his own inventions. Unfortunately, before he could use it again to make him feel better again, he suffered a stroke.

SpongeBob sighed sadly.

"Y-you, s-sponge... Come over here..." Plankton said weakly from his bed.

SpongeBob walked over.

"L-listen here son... I n-never was the most generous sea creature out there... Though n-now, as I'm here on my deathbed...There's something in that box I had delivered to me today that I'd like you to open..." Plankton said through coughing.

SpongeBob saw the box on the table and opened it up, he gasped.

It was none other than the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

"The Secret Formula?!" SpongeBob said shocked.

"Y-yes... W-while I finally was able to b-beat Eugene, I n-never had the chance to do w-what I wanted with it..."

SpongeBob was confused, why was Plankton giving him the formula?

"I realized that m-making customers happy was really what I needed to do... N-not go for w-world domination... While Eugene did many terrible things... He s-sure did know how to make people happy with those p-patties." Plankton further explained.

"Then why are you giving it to me?" SpongeBob asked.

"B-because... Being happy is w-what you take pride in, along with your patties... W-which is why you n-need to build a new legacy for the Krusty Krab, I was g-given rights to the building a-after the trial... b-but those w-will be going to you... I have great faith that you will..." Plankton replied weakly.

SpongeBob was shocked. The Krusty Krab was his!

Plankton looked and noticed that the beeps on the monitor were becoming less frequent, he turned to Karen.

"M-my time here has come to an e-end... I'm sure we'll be together a-again someday... Farewell to all of you... I w-wish n-nothing b-but t-the b-best..."

And with that, Plankton passed away.

* * *

The next week, SpongeBob and Patrick were busy placing the last boxes in the moving boat.

Squidward was moving to New Kelp City to begin his career as a professional musican.

"That's the last of it!" SpongeBob said.

"That stuff was heavy!" Patrick complained.

"Probably because you ate all of Squidward's ice cream Patrick, you had a harder time!" SpongeBob replied.

"A starfish needs his daily gallon of ice cream!" Patrick said in defense.

Squidward chuckled, "Well if he didn't eat it, it all would've melted!"

The three all laughed.

Squidward looked at his tiki house for one last time.

"So is this goodbye Squidward?" SpongeBob asked.

"I wouldn't use the word 'goodbye' SpongeBob, it always seems so final, as in the last time... I see this more as a farewell... I'm sure we'll all cross paths again in the future..." Squidward replied.

"Yeah, SpongeBob! We'll have to start sneaking into his concerts so we can get all those nachos!" Patrick replied.

Squidward laughed, "Don't worry Patrick, you'll get all the nachos you want when you come to one of my concerts."

"Woo-hoo!" Patrick cheered.

"You know SpongeBob and Patrick... We've been neighbors for several years. I honestly wish I was nicer to you two... Sure you two did annoy me to no end, but honestly... it was a nice change..." Squidward said.

"Even though you tried to get us to move out several times?" Patrick asked.

"Yes... I enjoyed a more quiet, peaceful life, but that was hard to achieve with you two barnacle heads running about, and it was actually kind of nice honestly. I came to realize that too much peace and quiet was kinda creepy and boring, so you guys kept things interesting around here..." Squidward recalled fondly.

"I'm sure going to miss you Squidward..." SpongeBob said teary-eyed.

"So will I..." Squidward said, as tears began to form.

"Me three!" Patrick said, already crying.

The three neighbors hugged each other and cried.

"Hey, would you guys quit sobbing so we can get moving?!" The mover yelled.

The three stopped crying, and Squidward walked into the boat.

"Remember you two, this is a farewell, not a goodbye! We'll see each other again soon!" Squidward yelled out as the boat headed off.

* * *

Dolphus finished cutting the last of the wrap and opened the doors to the Krusty Krab.

The restaurant had been raided clean, literally nothing remained but the building itself.

"So, you think that you'll be able to bring this restaurant back to its glory days?" Dolphus asked the SpongeBob as the two looked around.

"I mean, Plankton seemed to think I could before he died, and he basically gave this all to me and the formula..." SpongeBob replied.

"True, and he left you some inheritance money as well, which I'll assume you're gonna use to get new materials and whatnot..." Dolphus said as he looked through the restaurant.

"This restaurant will be back, though I'm going to do everything that Mr. Krabs didn't do to make it successful if the Krusty Krab ever wants to reclaim a good reputation..." SpongeBob said.

"Indeed. It won't be easy, but I think you'll do just fine..." Dolphus said as he left the Krusty Krab and gave a wink to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob walked into the kitchen, which had been stripped clean in the raid.

SpongeBob grabbed his spatula out of his pocket.

"Well... looks like its time to get back to work!"


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

* * *

_**Fifteen Years Later...**_

"Eugene Krabs?"

"Wha? Yeah?"

"You have a visitor." The Prison Guard replied.

Mr. Krabs was shocked. He hadn't had a visitor in the entire time he had been incarcerated.

The Prison Guard wheeled him to a special visitor's room. Mr. Krabs had gotten old and sick, and was no longer able to walk, and had to be wheeled around.

The guard left after wheeling him and shut the door. Mr. Krabs looked closely and couldn't believe who it was.

It was SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob me boy?! Is that really you?!" Mr. Krabs said shocked.

"Indeed it is Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob replied as he went to hug Mr. Krabs.

After they finished embracing each other, Mr. Krabs noticed a camera crew behind them.

"Uh, who are those guys?"

"Oh, these guys are from a documentary they were shooting. Just ignore them, they'll just be shooting film." SpongeBob explained.

"Fair enough." Mr. Krabs replied.

"So uh... How's prison?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well SpongeBob, really it's been an up and down experience. It was really rough for the first couple of years, but after that, I kinda got used to it. It hasn't been easy the last couple since I've gotten older and been getting sick more frequently... But I'm taken care of, which is all I can really ask for. I also have some cellmates that I've come to be friends with." Mr. Krabs replied.

"That's good to hear." SpongeBob replied.

"So how about yerself? Its been 15 years since I last saw ye!" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well, after Plankton died about a week after the trial..."

"Plankton DIED?!"

"Yeah, he had a mix of pneumonia and a stroke and died." SpongeBob explained.

"Neptune..." Mr. Krabs said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah... He left me the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and some money so I could revive the Krusty Krab. And boy have I made it work! I have 25 full-time employees, and they all love working there! I've won restaurant owner of the year for the past 15 years!" SpongeBob said proudly.

"Atta boy SpongeBob! That's me frycook!" Mr. Krabs replied pleased.

"Yeah, I simply just did the opposite of you did and it became an instant success after re-opening." SpongeBob replied.

"Good, good... You've learned well... How's Patrick doing?"

"Patrick's doing good. Still living in that rock, but he's been making more money since he sometimes will work as a janitor at the Krusty Krab, and he also converted Squidward's house into a museum." SpongeBob explained.

"What happened to Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked curiously.

"Oh, he signed with a record label and he's become a really big musician playing the clarinet. Patrick and I go to his concerts when he's in town, they sell out and the crowd loves him." SpongeBob explained.

"Good for him! I'm glad he's gone off to do better things... So wait, if Plankton's been dead for fifteen years, what happened to the Chum Bucket?"

"Oh, Karen turned it into a novelty shop. It makes a pretty good profit." SpongeBob explained.

"That's nice..." Mr. Krabs replied happily.

Then, Mr. Krabs noticed something that he didn't notice SpongeBob had on before.

A wedding ring.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Is that a wedding ring you have there?" Mr. Krabs asked excitedly.

"Indeed it is Mr. K, Sandy and I have been married for twelve years now. We also have a 6-year-old named SpongeRob!" SpongeBob said proudly.

"Well SpongeBob, I must say... I'm really impressed with all that yev done. I'm glad that you and yer friends are still living happily, in spite of all what happened." Mr. Krabs said impressed.

SpongeBob blushed.

"Also SpongeBob, do you forgive me?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Of course I do Mr. Krabs. I forgave you a long time ago. Sure I was angry about it for a while, but through time I learned that the best thing to do was forgive, and that's what I decided to do!" SpongeBob replied cheerfully.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Mr. Krabs replied.

Then the guard came in.

"Alright Krabs, visiting hours are over."

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs sighed and gave each other a hug again.

"Farewell for now me boy, I'm sure we'll meet again in the future!" Mr. Krabs called out as he was wheeled away.

"I'm sure we will Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob replied as he left.

* * *

SpongeBob left and got in his boat with the camera crew and began to drive home.

"So SpongeBob, if you could go back all those years ago to the trial, would you have still wanted to get your boss found not guilty?" One of the cameramen asked.

SpongeBob thought for a moment, nobody had ever asked him this before.

"You know what? No. I honestly would still rather have him be found guilty." SpongeBob replied.

"How come?" The Cameraman asked.

"Well, while Mr. Krabs' trial was tough on me personally, it allowed me to grow as a Sponge, and has opened me up to many new opportunities." SpongeBob explained.

"I can understand that, you're a successful restaurant owner and have a family of your own." The cameraman replied.

"Yep! And I wouldn't trade it for the world!"

_**Fin **_


End file.
